Aérospatiale Alouette III
The Aérospatiale Alouette III ( , Lark) is a single-engine, light utility helicopter developed by Sud Aviation. It was manufactured by Aérospatiale of France, and under licence by Hindustan Aeronautics Limited in India as Hal Chetak and Industria Aeronautică Română in Romania. The Alouette III is the successor to the Alouette II, being larger and having more seating Development The first version of the Alouette III, the SE 3160 prototype, first flew on 28 February 1959. Production of the SA 316A (SE 3160) began in 1961 and remained in production until 1968, when it was replaced by the SA 316B. The last and 1437th Alouette III left the Marignane assembly lines in 1979, when the main production line in France was closed down. The last Alouette III from Aérospatiale was delivered in 1985. Over 500 units were manufactured under licence in Romania, India and Switzerland. Hindustan Aeronautics Limited (HAL) obtained a licence to build Alouette IIIs as the HAL Chetak in India. Over 300 units were produced by HAL as it continued to independently update and indigenize the helicopter over the years, and a variant is still in production though in diminishing volumes. Versions of the Alouette III were also either licence-built or assembled by IAR in Romania (as the IAR 316), F+W Emmen in Switzerland, and by Fokker and Lichtwerk in the Netherlands. Production numbers are as follows: *France: 1453 *India: 300+ (Still in production) *Romania: 200+ *Switzerland: 60 Operational history Argentina The Argentine Naval Aviation purchased 14 helicopters. One SA316B was on board the ARA General Belgrano when she was sunk by the HMS Conqueror's torpedoes during the Falklands War with Great Britain in 1982 and a second one played an important role during the Invasion of South Georgia. On 2 December 2010, the last example was retired at a ceremony held at BAN Comandante Espora, Bahía Blanca.Adiós Alouette Australia From April 1964 to 1967, three machines were delivered from France for local assembly in Australia, and were used by Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) at the Woomera Rocket Range for light passenger transport and recovery of missile parts after test launches at the Range. Denmark Eight machines were delivered to the Royal Danish Navy from 1962 to 1967. They were primarily tasked with SAR and reconnaissance in support of the navy's Arctic patrol ships. In 1982 they were replaced by the Westland Lynx France La Motte-Picquet]] The Alouette III entered in service with the French Armed forces in 1960, the French Army ordered 50 Alouette IIIs in June 1961. In June 1960, an Alouette III carrying seven people made take-offs and landings on Mont Blanc in the French Alps at an altitude of 4,810 meters (15,780 feet), an unprecedented altitude for such activities by a helicopter.Donald, p. 22. The same helicopter again demonstrated the type s extraordinary performance in November 1960 by making take-offs and landings with a crew of two and a payload of 250 kg (551 lbs) in the Himalayas at an altitude of 6,004 meters (19,698 feet). In June 2004, the Alouette III was retired from the French Air Force after 32 years of successful service, being replaced by the Eurocopter EC 355 Ecureuil 2. The French Navy still uses the Alouette III for Search and Rescue and Logistics missions. Ireland At Baldonnel on 21 September 2007 the Alouette III was retired from the Irish Air Corps. During 44 years of successful service, the Irish Alouette III fleet amassed over 77,000 flying hours. As well as routine military missions, the aircraft undertook some 1,717 search-and-rescue missions, saving 542 lives and flew a further 2,882 air ambulance flights. The oldest of the Alouettes, 195, is kept in 'rotors running' condition for the Air Corps Museum.New Wings for the Irish Air Corps India Hindustan Aeronautics Limited built over 300 units of the helicopter under licence as the HAL Chetak. They were primarily in service with the Indian Armed Forces in training, transport, CASEVAC (Casualty Evacuation), communications and liaison roles. The Chetak is being replaced by HAL Dhruv in the armed forces. An option to re-engine the HAL Chetak with the Turbomeca TM 333-2B engine for high-altitude operations in the Himalayas was considered, but not pursued. In 1986 the Government constituted the Army's Aviation Corps and most Chetak operating in AOP Squadrons were transferred from the Air Force on 1 November 1986. The Air Force continues to fly armed Chetaks in the anti-tank role as well as for CASEVAC and general duties. HAL also exported Chetak helicopters to Namibia and Suriname. India has also donated used Chetak helicopters to other countries such as Bangladesh and Nepal. Pakistan Pakistan purchased 35 Alouette III helicopters and used them in the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971, mainly for liaison and VIP-transport. Two Alouette IIIs of the Pakistan Air Force (PAF) were shot down during the war.http://bharat-rakshak.com/IAF/History/1971War/Appendix3.html Portugal Portugal was the third largest user of the Alouette III, with a total of 142 units acquired for the Portuguese Air Force. Starting in 1963, Portugal was the first country to use the Alouette III in combat, during the Overseas Wars in Angola, Mozambique and Portuguese Guinea, where it proved its qualities. The Portuguese Alouette III were mainly used for air assault and medevac operations. Besides the basic transport version (code named canibal, plural '' canibais''), Portugal used a special version of the Alouette III with a MG 151 20 mm autocannon mounted in the rear in order to fire from the left side door. This version was designated helicanhão (heli-cannon) and code named lobo mau (big bad wolf). In the Overseas Wars, the Portuguese usually launched air assaults with groups of six or seven Alouette III: five or six canibais - each carrying usually five paratropers or commandos - and a lobo mau heli-cannon. The Portuguese practice was the canibais approaching the ground, but not landing, instead staying hovering in the air, launching the troops to the ground from there. The famous images of Portuguese paratroopers or commandos jumping from Alouette III helicopters, from an height of two or three meters from the ground, became some of the most characteristics of the War. The landing of the troops from the canibais was covered by the lobo mau. While the troops performed the ground assault, the canibais moved away from the combat zone, staying the lobo mau in the support of ground forces, destroying the enemy resistance and concentration points with the fire of its 20 mm autocannon. Finished the ground combat, the canibais returning, in a first wave collecting the wounded and subsequently collecting the troops. Presently, the Portuguese Air Force still maintains a number of Alouette III in service, mainly used for training and SAR. They also equip the aerobatic team Rotores de Portugal. South Africa The Alouette III helicopter served for 44 years and flew more than 346,000 hours in the South African Air Force (SAAF). The official withdrawal of Alouette III in SAAF took place on 30 June 2006 at Swartkop in Pretoria.Alouette III final flight The SAAF received 118 Alouette III helicopters between 1962 and the late 1970s. They were used extensively throughout the Bush War. Switzerland In 2004, the Swiss Armed Forces announced the retirement of the Alouette III from front-line service by 2006 and entirely by 2010. Venezuela The Venezuelan Air Force retired its Alouette IIIs in the late 1990s. Variants *'SA 316A' : the first production version. Original designation SE 3160. *'SA 316B' : powered by a 425 kW (570 shp) Turboméca Artouste IIIB turboshaft engine, with strengthened main and tail rotor for greater performance. The SA 316B was built under licence in India as the HAL Chetak, and again under licence in Romania as the IAR 316. *'HAL Chetak' : Indian production version of the SA 316B. *'IAR 316' : Romanian production version of the SA 316B. *The SA 319B was a direct development of the SA 316B, it was powered with a 649 kW (870 shp) Turboméca Astazou XIV turboshaft engine, but it was derated to 447 kW (660 hp). *The SA 316C was powered by a Turbomeca Artouste IIID turboshaft engine. The SA 316C was only built in small numbers. *'G-Car' and K-Car : Helicopter gunship versions for the Rhodesian Air Force. The G-Car was armed with two side-mounted Browning .303 or a single 7.62mm MAG machine guns. The K-Car was armed with a 20 mm MG 151 cannon, fitted inside the cabin, firing from the port side of the helicopter. *'SA.3164 Alouette-Canon': Modified in 1964 as a gunship version armed with a 20mm gun in the nose and external hardpoints for missiles mounted on each side of the fuselage. Only one prototype was built.https://sites.google.com/site/stingrayslistofrotorcraft/sa-3164-alouette-canon *'IAR 317 Airfox': A Romanian helicopter gunship project based on the IAR 316. Only three prototypes were ever built. *Atlas XH-1 Alpha: A Two-seat attack helicopter project. It was used in the development of the Denel AH-2 Rooivalk. When used as an aerial ambulance, the Alouette III can accommodate a pilot, two medical attendants and two stretcher patients. Operators Current military operators ; *Angola Defence Force ; *Austrian Air Force ; *Bolivian Air Force ; *Burkina Faso Air Force ; *Burundi National Army ; *Cameroon Air Force ; *Chad Air Force ; *Congo Democratic Air Force ; *Ethiopian Air Force ; *French Navy ; *Gabonese Air Force ; *Ghana Air Force ; *Hellenic Navy 's [[INS Rana|INS Rana]].]] ; *Indian Air Force *Indian Navy ; *Indonesian Army ; *Ivory Coast Air Force ; *Royal Malaysian Air Force ; during a flying display.]] *Maltese Air Wing ; *Namibian Air Force ; *Nepalese Army at Portsmouth in 2005]] ; *Pakistan Air Force *Pakistan Army *Pakistan Navy aerobatic team's Alouette III helicopters]] ; *Portuguese Air Force ; *Republic of Korea Navy ; *Swaziland Air Force ; *Tunisian Air Force ; *Air Force of Zimbabwe Former military operators Alouette III aboard ]] * Abu Dhabi Air Wing ; *Argentine Naval Aviation ; *Bangladesh Air Force ; *Belgian Navy ; *Bophuthatswana Air Force ; *Burma Air Force ; *Chilean Navy 's Alouette III on a Hvidbjørnen-class inspection vessel.]] ; *Royal Danish Navy ; *Dominican Air Force ; *Ecuadorian Navy ; *Air Force of El Salvador ; *French Air Force *French Army *Sécurité Civile ; *Guinean Air Force ; *Air Force of Guinea-Bissau ; *Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force ; *Iraq Air Force SA-316B Alouette III, 212 from 3 Operations Wing at RNAS Yeovilton in July 2006]] ; *Irish Air Corps ; *Jordanian Air Force ; *Lebanese Air Force ; *Libyan Air Force *Libyan National Army ; *Malagasy Air Force ; *Malawi Army Air Wing ; *Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy ; *Royal Moroccan Gendarmerie ; *Mozambique Air Force ; *Royal Netherlands Air Force ; *Sandinista Air Force ; *Peruvian Air Force *Peruvian Army *Peruvian Naval Aviation ; *Rhodesian Air Force ; *Rwandan Defence Force on static display at RSAF Museum.]] ; *Royal Saudi Air Force ; *Seychelles Air Force ; *Singapore Air Force ; *South African Air Force ; *South Vietmanese Air Force ; *Spanish Air Force *Spanish Army ; *Swiss Air Force ; *Upper Volta Air Force ; *Venezuelan Air Force ; *Yugoslav Air Force ; *Zaire Air Force Specifications (SA 316B) See also *Aérospatiale Alouette II *Aerospatiale Lama *SE 313 - SE 314 - SE 315 - SA 316 - SA 318 - SA 319 - SA 320 - SA 321 *List of helicopters References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * * *Donald, David, ed. The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7607-0592-5. External links *Aérospatiale SA 316B/ VSV/ SA 319B Alouette III *GlobalSecurity.org SA 316/SA 319 Alouette III *Sud Aviation SA 316/319 Alouette III *The Virtual Aviation Museum – Aérospatiale SE 3160 Alouette III *Hindustan Aeronautics Limited – Chetak *IAR-317 "Airfox" at Stingray's List of Rotorcraft Category:1950s French civil utility aircraft Category:1950s French military utility aircraft Category:1950s French helicopters Category:Aérospatiale aircraft